An Old and New World
by Magic Blue
Summary: Traduction de Lens of Sanity. Résumé à l'intérieur. Fan de héros noble, courageux et scintillant, secourant sa damoiselle en détresse du grand méchant V ? Ce n'est pas pour vous. Vous recherchez un peu de folie, beaucoup d'humour et des personnages un 'peu' déjanté : n'hésitez plus, lisez !
1. Freedom and Other Boring Things

Je vous présente mon nouveau projet de traduction. Dans la même liguée que Allure Immune Harry mais un autre auteur et une histoire plus longue pour plus de plaisir ;)

Je ne vous embête pas plus mais s'il vous plaît, lisez la note à la fin du chapitre, ça vous concerne, vous en tant que lecteur.

Enjoy !

* * *

**An Old and New World**

**by Lens of Sanity**

* * *

Résumé original :

Harry rencontre Bella et Sirius à Azkaban... Il en ressort un peu excédé, et beaucoup plus apathique... Puis il y a la Coupe et le Tournoi... Arrivé à la cinquième année, il est un animal complètement différent... Hé, et bien, le monde veut son héros...

* * *

**Prologue : All Blue Skies**

Harry Potter se retrouva à regarder un bout de bois en houx familier, qu'il savait être d'exactement onze centimètres de longueur, contenant une seule plume qui eut autrefois appartenu à un phénix nommé Fumseck. Les choses auraient réellement pu mieux tourner, mais encore, c'était devenu assez standard par rapport à une bonne partie du cours de sa vie, dans l'ordre des choses et ect. Qu'est-ce qu'être attaché à une chaise avec sa propre baguette d'Ollivander pointée sur lui, quand s'entassaient toutes les autres appréciables manigances qui prenaient place depuis ces dernières années, et bordel même toute sa vie ?

Tout a commencé quand Harry était un bébé, âgé de quinze mois, quand un homme vint pour le tuer. Non, c'est trop loin en arrière, donc ce serait mieux de donner la version courte. Il découvrit qu'il était un sorcier, se fit deux amis, abattit un troll, secourut un dragon, tua son prof de Défense, emboutit une voiture volante dans un arbre animé, combattit un essaim d'accromentules, et à la fin de sa deuxième année, il alla secourir la petite sœur de son ami.

Voilà, c'était plus ou moins pour dater les trucs importants.

Il alla secourir la petite sœur de son ami. Non pas qu'il connaissait vraiment bien la fille, vous comprenez si on lui demandait, Harry devrait se remuer les méninges pour retrouver une seule conversation qu'il est eu avec elle, mais des commentaires entendus il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle était... gentille. Vous savez le type, plein de taches de rousseurs et aux sourires timides, qui ne ferait de mal à personne.

Toutefois, c'était la sœur d'un ami, donc dans la plus fine des traditions des contes de fée, il alla à l'une de ces rescousses classiques de princesse. Il y avait le donjon douteux, le monstre effrayant, et la damoiselle en détresse. Sans omettre l'épée magique. Donc il prit l'épée, cria « Aaaarg ! » et finit par pourfendre la bête, c'était un grand serpent venimeux connu sous le nom de Basilisk, qui pouvait tuer d'un regard, tout aussi létal que la fameuse lumière verte.

Étant donné qu'Harry avait juste douze ans à ce moment, vous pouvez comprendre que ça n'a pas été facile, alors il s'évanouit une fois la menace écartée. Revenant à lui, Harry remarqua que la jeune fille aux taches de rousseurs et les sourires timides était partie, la bête était toujours morte, et la seule chose restante à part l'épée magique était un petit livre, qu'il prit avec lui et fit son chemin vers la civilisation.

Les choses se détériorèrent pour le Harry Potter de seulement douze ans, car un sorcier démoniaque au maintien aristocratique prit le parti des représentants de l'ordre: il était recherché. L'homme l'avait dénoncé pour avoir tué la jeune fille et être en possession d'un objet de toute évidence maléfique. Le petit livre avait été créé par un sorcier _bien plus_ démoniaque, il y a de cela quelques décennies, celui-ci était, comme Harry, en possession d'une caractéristique magique qui permettait à l'utilisateur de converser avec les serpents.

Proclamant son innocence de toutes les manières qu'il put, Harry ne fut pas cru et même les mots du vieil et sage Directeur furent ignorés, laissant Harry seul sans l'aide des ses amis ou alliés. Sous le couvert de la sécurité publique, il fut enfermé au loin, là où il ne pourrait pas faire de mal : la forteresse d'Azkaban. Non vous pouvez demander, il n'était, si ce n'est, seulement un enfant, et c'était donc ainsi. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était placé dans la section de sécurité minimum, loin de ces créatures cauchemardesques de tissus et chairs pourries.

Il fut placé entre deux autres détenus, ceux qui deviendraient éventuellement ces amis, ils le connaissaient depuis sa naissance : une par réputation, un par le sang. L'homme était un tueur fou maléfique et un vieil ami de ses parents et la femme, une sorcière des ténèbres crainte, qui était toute aussi folle à liée. Néanmoins avec aucune autre compagnie, ils parlaient et jouaient, ils apprenaient un tas de choses. Comme vous le voyez Harry était très populaire dans sa forteresse-prison.

Harry apprit dès les premiers jours que, quand ces infâmes créatures se rapprochaient, il allait voir tous les pires moments de sa vie, se sentant comme si la vie n'importait plus, et qu'aucun espoir ne subsistait. Il découvrit avec chance que s'il projetait du bonheur grâce sa magie, une magnifique brume les entouraient lui et ses amis. Les mauvaises choses étaient encore là, aucun doute là-dessus, mais avec la brume elles pouvaient à peine le toucher.

Alors ils parlaient, rigolaient et jouaient à plein de jeux. Harry apprit que le sorcier maléfique de l'aristocratie avait de nombreuses histoires amusantes et embarrassantes sur lesquelles la femme pouvait l'éclairer et l'homme pouvait révéler le passé de ses parents, méfaits et aventures qui n'arrêtaient pas de le faire rire et de le fasciner.

De longs jours devinrent des semaines, et des mois qui passèrent de cette manière, jusqu'à ce que le vieil et sage directeur vienne et enlève Harry, et avec ces nouvelles histoires apprises ils purent libérer l'homme. Car vous voyez, le vrai traître, ce n'était pas lui mais le rat. C'était assez confus, mais ça avait fonctionné, et le rat fut mis dans la forteresse à la place de l'homme, et l'homme fut libéré à la place du rat, le rat qui était bâti comme un homme. Donc maintenant libérés des créatures et de la forteresse d'Azkaban, l'homme et le garçon passèrent du temps dans la maison de son ancienne famille maléfique, seul le garçon se sentait coupable en laissant son autre amie souffrir là-bas.

Quelques semaines après, Harry pouvait revenir là où tout avait commencé, le château de son école, et ses anciens amis abandonnés. Maintenant la quatrième année arrivait et Harry Potter avait changé.

Harry Potter avait changé, mais le monde demeurait le même.

XXX

Note de l'auteur où il explique qu'il voulait quand même redonner le contexte, c'est-à-dire le scénario classique où Harry va à Azkaban, rencontre Sirius et Bella et en ressort transformé. Et là l'histoire commence.

XXX

**An Old and New World**

**by Lens of Sanity**

XXX

**Chapitre I : Freedom and Other Boring Things**

XXX

''Sirius nous devons la sortir de là !'' Deux personnes cherchaient à travers l'épave qui eut été un jour #12 Square Grimmaurd toutes les baguettes de rechange qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

''Je te l'ai dit Harry, elle est maléfique, le plus maléfique qu'il soit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ?'' Sirius Black ressemblait encore à un cadavre réchauffé, à peine sorti de la morgue, ayant été à la prison d'Azkaban pour un tiers de sa vie, des circonstances pareilles ne font pas de bonnes choses sur une personne.

Harry roula des yeux. ''Et je te l'ai dit un million de fois, c'est ce que tout le monde disait de _toi _!'' Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir. ''Et _moi_ en y pensant. Tu ne devrais pas si vite juger les gens Sirius.''

Suite à une seconde attaque d'un flot de Doxies énervées, il décidèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé toutes les baguettes qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. ''Ce n'est pas pareil. Toi et moi _étions_ réellement innocents. Elle n'est pas innocente. Loin de là, elle a même admis sa culpabilité à son procès pour l'amour de Merlin.''

''Toi aussi quand ils t'ont arrêté.'' Lui rappela Harry quand il plaça les huit baguettes sur la table du salon.

Posant la douzaine qu'il avait trouvé, Sirius laissa sortir un ''Aarg'' de frustration et regarda ce qu'ils avaient réussi à grappiller ensemble. Vingt n'était pas si mal du tout, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. ''Ce n'est pas pareil, je me sentais coupable envers tes parents-, bah, je l'ai déjà expliqué une quinzaine de fois, c'est juste que c'est pas pareil du tout.''

Roulant des yeux, Harry commença à essayer les baguette une à une, empilant les amicales dans une pile et les hostiles dans une autre. ''J'aurais souhaité pouvoir juste aller à la boutique d'Ollivander.''

Saisissant l'opportunité d'un changement de conversation, l'animagus chien sauta dessus. ''Ouais, je sais, mais c'est une des choses que Albus a dû abandonner pour pouvoir te faire sortir, je vais bientôt m'y rendre pour prendre une nouvelle baguette, mais tu ne pourras pas le faire jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge, désolé. Je suppose que nous pourrions essayer une des boutiques dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais je parie ce que tu veux que Lucius s'est déjà assuré que tu n'en obtiendras pas une là-bas non plus, il a certainement travaillé dur pour te garder sans baguette et hors de Poudlard.''

''Est-ce que tu es sûr que ma baguette a vraiment disparu, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu la prendre quand j'étais inconscient ou quelque chose comme ça?'' Le tas amical en contenait seulement quatre, pas beaucoup de choix, et aucune qui ne se rapprochait de son ancienne baguette en plume de phénix.

Sirius y réfléchit même si la question avait été posée un millier de fois. ''Je ne vois pas comment, elle n'était nul part quand ils l'ont cherchée. Tu devras faire avec l'une d'entre elles, au moins pour maintenant.'' Sirius observa Harry alors qu'il se décidait sur un bâton pale assez standard d'une dizaine de centimètres.

''Celle-ci est la meilleure. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose dessus ?''

''C'était la baguette de mon grand-père Pollux Black, orme et cœur de dragon. D'un Magyar à Pointes si je me souviens bien, il avait l'habitude de s'en vanter quand il avait bu trop de vin, et de la manière dont il l'avait utilisé pour mériter son Ordre de Merlin.''

Harry acquiesça et, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas être traqué par le Ministère sous les barrières de la Maison Black, il utilisa un simple charme de mesure appris par le professeur Flitwich en deuxième année. ''Douze centimètres et un quart. Orme tu disais ?'' Il hocha de la tête. ''Oui, ce n'est pas aussi bien que mon ancienne mais ce n'est pas si mal non plus.'' Harry se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un moment, avant de revenir à la réalité. ''Alors comment est-ce que nous allons la faire sortir de là Sirius ?''

Ce dernier se contentât de grogner.

XXX

Finissant une sorte de viande en sauce que Harry avait décidé de ne plus jamais manger de sa vie -sérieusement la nourriture d'Azkaban était plus délicieuse et probablement plus nutritive- il changea à contre-cœur le sujet et demanda : ''Est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre ce super impressionnant truc de magie que tu n'arrêtais pas de nous rabâcher depuis des mois ou quoi ?'' Il mit finalement de côté la discussion au sujet de la sortie de son amie de prison -pour le moment tout du moins.

''Le Patronus, oui nous allons le faire maintenant, ça ne prendra pas longtemps vu que tu connais déjà la partie difficile.'' Sirius avait été complètement stupéfié quand Harry avait produit pour la première fois la brume du Patronus, et qu'il l'avait fait sans baguette, sans _baguette_ par Merlin, s'il n'avait pas ressenti les effets par lui-même il aurait dit que c'était impossible.

''Suit ces mouvements de baguette, mais ne fait rien avant que je ne dise que tu y arrives parfaitement.''

Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, Harry s'acquitta à la tache, se refrénant de faire tout commentaire sarcastique, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les standards inutilement hauts de son instructeur. ''Alors, maintenant quoi ?'' Dit-il irrité.

''Décrit comment tu produis la brume.'' Décrit-le pour la centième fois voulait-il dire.

''Tu invoques juste le sentiment le plus heureux que tu puisses, et puis tu -euh... genre- _projettes _ça dans la réalité. Simplement tu le _fais_ apparaître, je sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je le _fais_ c'est tout.''

Sirius avait le même regard que d'habitude à son explication mais éventuellement concéda. ''Sur le dernier mouvement 'brandissant', projettes ce sentiment au bout de ta baguette, facile.'' Harry regarda fixement Sirius dans les yeux pendant un long moment, et finit par se contenter de soupirer et faire avec.

''_Expecto Patronum_''

L'habituelle brume argentée se regroupa en la forme bien définie d'un puissant et majestueux animal. Harry se releva de là où il était et l'observa de plus près, ignorant l'expression surprise de son compagnon. 'Ce n'est pas comme si c'était plus dur _avec_ une baguette, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est aussi étonné.'

''Tu sais Patmol, je pense que tu as raison, c'est plutôt cool. Une magie flashy, comme ce que tu utilises quand tu veux impressionner les gens.'' Dit le garçon aux yeux verts, observant la créature puissamment bâti avec assez d'intelligence alors que celui-ci recherchait une quelconque menace dans la pièce. Finalement il laissa la silhouette argentée se dissoudre. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? … Et bien ?''

''Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi surpris que tu l'ais fais du premier coup...'' Bien que pour quelque raison il _était_ clairement surpris. ''...faire aujourd'hui ? Ce que tu veux, tu retourneras à Poudlard dans quelques jours, est-ce que tu penses que tu es prêt ?''

''Aucune idée, je ne devrais pas être en troisième année par contre ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils me font passer alors que je n'ai pas suivi un seul cours de troisième année.''

''C'est encore Albus, je pense qu'il veut que tu sois dans les mêmes cours que tes anciens amis.'' Le visage de Harry se tordit à cela.

'Qui en a quelque chose à battre ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils comptaient encore, où étaient-ils quand je me trouvais à Azkaban? Sains et saufs, voilà où ils étaient, bonne chance pour eux et bon débarras. Hermione était en vie, bien, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Avec le journal de demain proclamant encore une fois que j'ai été relâché sur une technicité, et que je suis une dangereuse menace pour la société, je peux juste imaginer combien voir mes potes d'école aller être amusant. Je suis l'intimidant Répandeur de sang, Héritier de Serpentard, rappelez-vous : craignez-moi Mwouhahahaha. Peut-être que je devrais acheter des robes avec Mage Noir scintillant dans le dos, pour vraiment jouer sur mon côté sombre.'

Harry secoua la tête pour se sortir de son monologue intérieur et commenta : ''Qu'importe Patmol, et si tu m'apprenais quelques trucs pour que je ne sois pas trop rouillé quand j'arriverais là-bas, aucun doute que je devrais me défendre contre à peu près tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre de l'année.''

Ramassant une des baguettes de rechange, il commença sur la précision des sorts, montrant au garçon un simple bouclier pour commencer. ''Rappelles-toi de te concentrer sur des mouvements précis, et effectues-les aussi petits que tu puisse pour que ton adversaire ne puisse pas facilement dire ce que tu lances.''

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée ainsi. Ce n'était pas très différent de la prison, vraiment.

XXX

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Harry alors qu'une chouette blanche dont il se rappelait avec tendresse s'engouffra dans la cuisine, -l'elfe de maison grommelant en avait été éjecté assez promptement- et un parchemin orné d'une écriture soignée attaché à sa patte.

''Hé Hedwige, est-ce que je t'ai manqué autant que tu m'as manquée ?'' Demanda-t-il jetant la lettre toujours fermée sur la cuisinière de style Victorienne.

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille affectueusement pendant un long moment alors qu'il caressait gentiment ses plumes, avec tout l'amour du monde. L'animagus arriva à ce moment-là et resta planté sur le seuil, les regardant étrangement pendant quelques secondes, avant de lâcher : ''On devrait aller chercher tes affaires scolaires aujourd'hui Harry.''

''Je n'ai honnêtement pas envie d'être dérangé, ordonne à l'elfe de le faire.'' Sirius regarda le gamin comme s'il était fou. ''… Ouais, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée maintenant que je le sors à voix haut.'' 'Tout allait revenir couvert de saleté ou quelque chose d'autre, ou non: de sang moldu. Absolument tout sera dégoulinant de sang de vies de millier de moldus si cet elfe dérangé arrivait à ses fins.'

''Prépares-toi maintenant. Je pourrais même finir par t'acheter un balais une fois qu'on aura fini.''

''T'embêtes pas, j'ai retrouvé la plupart de mes affaires donc j'ai encore mon Nimbus 2000, tu sais je suis sûr que le professeur Mac Gonagall a beaucoup plus à voir avec le retour de mon balais qu'elle ne le laisse croire.'' Dit Harry en retournant avec sa cape.

''Probablement, elle a toujours été fanatique de Gryffondor remportant la Coupe quand j'allais à Poudlard.'' Ils prirent la cheminée jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et Harry atterrit directement sur ses fesses au grand amusement du plus âgé.

''Ris tant que tu veux, je suis le seul avec une baguette rappelles-toi.'' Il tenta un regard intimidant mais échoua complètement. ''Oublies, vas chez Ollivander tout seul je vais me démerder, je pourrais avoir besoin d'une pause après toute ton agaçante bonne humeur.''

Mis à part d'occasionnels regards terrifiés lancés vers lui, Harry finit son shopping sans trop de problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il paie les livres de la liste de cette année et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de Fleury&Blott. Il entendit le son aisément reconnaissable de Malefoy junior interrompant ses rêveries. ''Et bien, si ce n'est pas-,''

Un poing s'abattit sur le côté du cou du blond et une main saisit rudement son col, coupant court au commentaire sans doute insultant de Draco Malefoy. Avec ce qui devait sûrement être un regard étonné sur son visage, Draco se retrouva jeté sans plus de cérémonie par la fenêtre, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Espionnant son parrain, Harry dépassa négligemment les deux gardes du corps stupéfiés du garçon et déclara simplement : ''Fini ici, prêt à rentrer ?'' Alors qu'il enjambait l'adolescent gémissant.

Sirius observa la scène et en vint à la conclusion évidente que c'était follement amusant car il ne dit rien, et à la place prit le verre cassé et lacéra le garçon dans la foulée. ''Ça semble bien, j'_allais_ m'arrêter manger au Chaudron Baveur mais maintenant j'ai un peu perdu mon appétit.''

''Je cuisine cette fois-ci, tu es nul pour ça, et je suis sûr que l'elfe essaye _involontairement _de nous empoisonner... Hum, est-ce que tu peux manger les elfes de maison Sirius ? On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.'' Ils continuèrent à discuter légèrement et retournèrent au réseau de cheminée.

XXX

Le 1er septembre arriva comme chaque année, les enfants aux yeux brillants trépignant à l'idée d'une nouvelle année d'apprentissage, -ou non apprentissage selon l'étudiant en question- à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Harry se retourna et retomba soudainement dans le sommeil. Finalement il se réveilla vers cinq heure moins dix et reçut l'ordre de prendre sa douche et de se préparer pour transplaner à l'Express.

''Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne peut pas simplement apparaître à Pré-Au-Lard ? De cette façon je n'aurais pas à passer sept putain d'heures dans un train plein de moutons scolaires.''

''Arrêtes de te plaindre Harry et prépares-toi. Je te verrais ce week-end si tu peux trouver l'entrée secrète dont je t'ai parlé. Oh, et rappelles-toi de prendre la Gazette d'aujourd'hui, tu vas adorer la une.'' Harry Potter était un adolescent très typique dans le fait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'école après les vacances d'été, bien que les raisons qui le poussait à ne pas vouloir y aller était un peu plus particulière que cela.

Harry était connu, même mondialement connu, reconnu dans le monde entier depuis son plus jeune âge. Le prochain Seigneur des Ténébreux, les gens frémissaient avec crainte juste à la mention de son nom, saviez-vous qu'il avait déjà battu le plus puissant Mage Noir de l'histoire, quand il était un _bébé _? Un _bébé_ bon dieu, il devait avoir le pouvoir de réduire un continent en poussière, et d'écraser toute armée s'opposant à lui d'un simple geste de la main.

Bah.

Deux ans plutôt, il était un héros, un type de sauveur du monde vénéré. Le genre d'enfant dont vous espérez qu'il finira par épouser votre fille. Puis là Bam, qui a assassiné et mangé une camarade de classe, et oh regarde, qui a achevé le pauvre et bégueillant Quirreldemort? Emprisonné puis haï.

Finissant sa douche et brossant ces dents, Harry décida qu'il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen pour se laver les dents qu'une stupide brosse à dent moldue. Une fois en bas, il posa la question à son parrain. ''Oui, l'incantation est _Integrum Restituere_ mais je ne sais pas les mouvements de baguette alors surdose-le jusqu'à ce qu'il fonctionne.''

''Est-ce que tu n'as pas dit que les mouvements étaient importants pour l'efficacité et la puissance du sort ?'' Demanda-t-il en relevant le conseil ridicule et contradictoire du plus âgé.

''Tu ne vas pas te brosser les dents en duel, allez fais-le et arrête de râler.'' Pointant sa baguette Magyar vers sa bouche, il l'essaya et le trouva surpenamment efficace. Humm. ''Habilles-toi et descends, le Poudlard Express part dans moins de dix minutes.''

Il obéit en grognant, et quinze minutes plus tard Harry était incapable de trouver un compartiment vide. En trouvant un avec un seul troisième année, et trois deuxièmes années dont il devait connaître le frère, il ouvrit bruyamment la porte et leur jeta un regard aussi malveillant qu'un enfant de quatorze ans le pouvait. '' Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans _mon_ compartiment...'' Grogna-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait être menaçant. ''.. Sortez d'ici, hé c'est la Gazette ? Je vais la prendre aussi.'' L'ancien sauveur imposait l'obéissance, un doigt pointant vers la porte.

De manière prévisible, ils s'enfuirent et il plaça le sort de verrouillage _Colloportus_ qu'il avait appris par le passé, et un sort d'intimité que Sirius disait inventé par Rogue entre tout, _Muffliato_, puis se mit à ignorer scrupuleusement tout ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Potter Attaque Abruptement Un Innocent Élève_

par Rita Skeeter

'Oh ça va être un winner, merci Patmol, vraiment un bon moyen pour me remonter le moral en début de semestre. J'aurais souhaité que Bella soit là, elle est toujours de mon côté.'

Une fois qu'il eut finit l'article, à propos d'un brave Draco Malefoy qui s'était noblement opposé à un dangereux lunatique et avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à le chasser avec seulement quelques blessures mineures il aperçut une brunette aux cheveux touffus dansson champ de vision. Elle frappait à la porte, mais la barrière d'intimité la garda silencieuse et il pouvait prétendre ne pas l'avoir remarqué quand il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Elle ne s'en alla pas avant une heure.

XXX

Il était considérablement plus difficile de prétendre ne pas connaître son ancienne ami pendant le repas, c'était assez perturbant qu'elle soit assise aussi près. Mais dans un brillant éclair de prévoyance, Harry la toucha avec un _Muffliato_ avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment trop proche, donc tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre quand elle faisait un quelconque bruit était une sorte de bourdonnement non-identifiable.

A part quelques secousses occasionnelles, et le regard oh-si-familier de peur lancé dans sa direction, Harry trouva le festin étonnamment bon. La nourriture était une des meilleurs qu'il n'ait eu depuis, et bien Poudlard, vers la fin de sa deuxième année.

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard et personnelle physicienne du Directeur Dumbledore, avait donné des nutriments et potions stabilisantes à Harry et Sirius depuis qu'ils étaient sortis d'Azkaban, et il en savourait justement une avec son repas. Les potions nutritives avaient en vérité assez bon goût, une étrangeté vu que la plupart des potions avaient le même goût que si elles avaient été préparées dans un fond de chaussettes puantes. Harry s'était assuré d'apprendre un glamour qui le montrait en train de boire un liquide avec la même couleur et consistance que le sang humain, mais cela n'avait en aucun cas contribué aux expressions effrayées des étudiants.

Écoutant le discours du vieil homme, Harry se trouva intéressé par le futur tournoi, même s'il était déçu de la disparition du Quidditch cette année. Ça faisait trop longtemps depuis son dernier vol.

Puis une horrible pensée lui survint à l'esprit. ''Putain de merde, je vais être forcé de participer à ce putain de truc, à tous les coups !'' Ce n'était _pas_ une question. Ce monde n'existait pas pour que Harry Potter puisse simplement s'asseoir et _regarder_ un tournoi décrit comme horriblement dangereux _sans_ que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il doive y participer.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, à travers les miroirs enchantés, Sirius Black convint avec réticence à sa prévision.

XXX

Sirius hurla au Directeur plusieurs fois par semaine entre le festin de bienvenue et Halloween, faisant face à chaque fois à l'assurance qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger, cimentant dans les deux esprits que tout cela allait simplement être inévitable.

Harry fut forcé de passer de simplement ne pas prêter attention à la brune silencieuse, à l'ignorer et aussi lui lancer régulièrement un _Aculeus_, un maléfice moyen qui provoquait des sortes de piqûres. Elle était, pour certaines raisons, très persistante. Le rouquin qu'une fois Harry eut pensé être un ami fut bien plus pacifique, disons qu'il abandonna après son premier essai.

Plus de deux mois étaient passés, Harry devint bien plus efficace pour se faufiler, il passait régulièrement du temps avec son parrain et connaissait les étagères de la Réserve Interdite probablement aussi bien que la bibliothécaire. Les deux prisonniers récemment libérés ne laissaient aucune place au hasard, des personnes tentaient de les tuer et la chose la plus évidente à faire était d'être vigilent.

Dixit le nouveau et très haï professeur de Harry :_Vigilance Constante_. Honnêtement le sociopathe fou à lier semblait prendre ces rumeurs de Seigneur de Ténèbres dix fois plus sérieusement que le plus paranoïaque des moutons de l'école. Harry se libérant de l'_Imperius_ comme si de rien n'était, lui avait probablement fait plus de mal que de bien dans cet aspect.

''Encore, être immunisé de l'_Imperius_ à vie valait bien d'être transformé en fouine pour vingt secondes, ce putain de Malfoy avait commencé, comment ça c'était _ma_ faute si j'étais forcé d'être celui qui finit ?'' Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

''Est-ce que tu as dis quelque chose Harry ?'' Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus dans un ton très proche du suraigu.

Harry l'ignora avec une aisance due à l'habitude, et se focalisa plutôt sur les porteurs d'espoir du Hall. Il ignorait les élèves de Poudlard pour une raison évidente, c'était clair pour lui maintenant que aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait _possiblement_ être choisi. Il y avait seulement trois places dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il était en robe de Poudlard, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait que les élèves de Durmstrang et Beaubâtons assez convenables pour être choisi par la Coupe de Feu.

Il y en avait quelques uns à Durmstrang qui pouvaient avoir une chance, une étudiante nommée Athena Manos que Sirius avait mentionné comme étant probablement la petite-fille d'un gangster/politicien grec barjo et, après enquête plus approfondie, ayant un pied dans le Circuit de Duel de la prochaine saison.

Victor Krum était aussi un nom connu, il a été à au Mondial qui apparemment s'était tenu en Angleterre cette année. Il avait attrapé le Vif permettant à la Bulgarie de gagner le titre. D'après les dires, il était le _seul_ joueur dans l'équipe, donc cela voulait dire que même si la Bulgarie gagna de seulement vingt points d'écart, Krum l'avait fait tout seul.

C'était plus dur de se prononcer sur les Français, non pas parce qu'ils étaient incompétents ou quoique ce soit, juste qu'il y avait cette vélane assise au milieu de leur groupe, et c'était pathétiquement drôle la manière dont tout le monde s'aplatissait devant la plus petite aura. Harry espérait réellement que quelqu'un _d'autre_ qu'elle serait choisie, même s'il ne pouvait rien trouver à ses camarades, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à supporter une pouffiasse vaniteuse.

''Le représentant de Durmstrang : Victor Krum.'' Il y eu des encouragements et Harry applaudit également avec un peu de ferveur, il voulait voir comment Krum était sur terre autant que les autres.

''Le représentant de Poudlard :...'' Et voilà, ça vient 'Harry Potter', oui, oui, nous savons tous maintenant que je participe, qu'on en finisse. ''… Angelina Johnson.''

'Quoi ? Oh merci bons dieux pour celle-ci. Je suis juste paranoïaque, je préfère être parano que d'être tué dans une compétition débile. ''Le représentant de Beaubâtons : Fleur Delacour.'' Harry applaudit avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres crétins envoûtés, ça le valait _totalement_. 'Je supporterais un champion aussi chiant pour de si bonnes nouvelles.'

Ouaip, Harry ne fut pas content de ce qui se passa après.

* * *

Traductrice : C'était le prologue et premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît ce sera de mieux en mieux au fil des chapitres ;)

Info importante : J'ai créé une Poll (disponible sur mon profil), c'est pour vous lecteur, j'ai besoin de votre avis ! La question est : Est-ce que vous voulez que je traduise les termes anglais (nom de personnages, lieux &cie), ou pas ?

Recherche : une ou un bêta ou personne volontaire pour la relecture et traquer les dernières fautes. Si vous êtes intéressez, envoyez-moi un message !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, questions ou réclamations ! :)


	2. Fight for Your Supper

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

Bonne Année à tous et Meilleurs Voeux !

Voici le deuxième chapitre, il reste surement des fautes, je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre la coorection ^^'

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre II : Fight for Your Supper**

Débarquant dans la pièce de réception, Harry la traversa en ignorant les personnes présentes avant de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur et se laissa tomber par terre. Au bout d'un moment, Albus et les autres directeurs d'école entrèrent dans la pièce. ''On vous l'avait dit que ça allait arriver putain !'' Explosa Harry avant que quiconque en puisse dire un mot. ''Ne t'en fais pas Harry, nous avons pris toutes les précautions pour empêcher les mineurs d'entrer dans le tournoi. Bordel, ça vous rappelle rien, vieil bâtard complètement givré !''

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se relever du sol pour parler, et le Directeur émit éventuellement un commentaire : ''Je comprends donc que tu n'as _pas_ entré ton nom dans la coupe ?'' Sans même le gratifier d'une réponse, il croisa simplement les mains sur le ventre pour les retenir de dégainer sa baguette et laissa les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce à leurs chamailleries.

Qui aurait pu deviner, Harry _devait_ honorer un contrat magique, même s'il n'était pas celui qui avait entré son nom dans la coupe. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il pensait à _réellement_ devenir machiavélique et conquérir le monde. S'il était le chef suprême démoniaque de Grande-Bretagne alors les gens devraient entrer par eux-mêmes dans des contrats magiques, et il serait illégal d'y entrer d'autres personnes. Ce serait son premier changement dans la liste établie quand viendrait le jour J.

Finalement Harry fut renvoyé à la salle commune de Gryffondor et fut une fois de plus forcé d'ensorceler Hermione quand il voulut monter tranquillement au dortoir. Jetant tous les sorts basiques de sécurité qu'il connaissait autour de son lit, Harry apprécia au moins une chose, ce soir-là. Il avait réussi à lancer un commentaire assez cassant à la fille française sur son accent merdique. Il s'endormit avec un sourire atypique sur son visage.

''_Perficus Totalus, Mobilicorpus_''

'Dire que la matinée avait si bien commencé.'' Harry était sur le chemin retour du petit-déjeuner quand une voix au combien reconnaissable le pétrifia et le lévita vers une salle de classe vide. ''J'en ai marre que tu me jettes des sorts à tout bout de champ Harry, nous allons parler, et tu vas écouter.'' Harry se demanda brièvement comment il allait parler alors qu'il ne pouvait bouger que les yeux, mais cette pensée semblait distante et négligeable.

Elle prit son regard meurtrier comme un encouragement à continuer. ''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce dont je me rappelle était de revenir de la bibliothèque et avoir vu les yeux jaunes du Basilique dans le miroir de Pénélope Clearwater. Puis je me suis réveillée, tu étais à Azkaban, Ginny Weasley était supposée morte et ils ne m'ont même pas laissée te voir. Alors tu es revenu à l'école et tu ne parles à personne...'' Il semblait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. ''… et j'_essaye_ de te parler mais tu m'ignores, et tu n'arrêtes pas de me jeter des sorts. Quel est le problème Harry ?''

La brunette relâcha la pétrification et il resta assis silencieusement pendant un moment. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione, tu es en vie et libre, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' C'était à peu près les premiers mots qu'Harry adressait à un étudiant depuis le début du semestre, et la fille d'ascendance moldue se retrouva à court de mot pour répondre.

Rien, elle n'avait rien. Harry se tourna pour partir. ''Je pensais que nous étions amis.'' Gémit-elle de désespoir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait l'année dernière Hermione ?'' Elle se continua à le regarder. ''Tu étais ici à l'école, comme un enfant normal assistant à ses cours. J'étais pris en sandwich par deux lunatiques et forcé de passer un temps fou avec des Détraqueurs. Je ne _veux_ parler à aucun de vous petits élèves, j'en ai _plus_ rien à faire, c'est tout.''

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, elle ajouta : ''Tu auras besoin d'aide avec le tournoi, je ne crois pas une minute que tu ais entré ton nom, qu'importe ce que les amis d'Angelina disent.''

''Euh, oui super, bien sûr que j'aurais besoin d'aide Hermione ? Est-ce que tu as des idées ?''

Assez surprenant, elle répondit instantanément : ''Oui, j'en ai une.''

XXX

Trois heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie. ''Arg, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?'' grogna-t-il, toujours somnolant alors que ses souvenirs revenaient en force. 'Okay, donc j'ai été kidnappé par Hermione et elle avait une bonne idée pour m'aider dans le tournoi, puis je suis allé en Potion. Oh, c'est vrai, ce stupide foutu prof de potion a essayé de farfouiller dans ma tête.'

Quand tu es constamment plongé dans la peur provoquée par les suceurs d'âmes, tu as besoin de toutes les manières possible pour les contrer, et même en essayant autant qu'il pouvait, Harry ne parvenait possiblement pas à garder la brume du Patronus toute la journée, tous les jours. Donc son amie Bellatrix lui apprit quelques bases d'une branche obscure de la magie connue sous le nom d'Occlumencie. Cette magie était utilisée aussi bien protéger l'esprit de quelqu'un que pour contrôler toutes pensées et émotions.

Assez étrangement, c'était à l'insistance de Lucius Malfoy qu'Harry _avait_ déjà cette capacité ce qui lui permit de prévenir l'utilisation du Veritaserum pendant l'interrogatoire. Apparemment un Occlumens pouvait courber la vérité quand questionner, et ainsi rendait le sérum de vérité inutile contre un praticien doué.

Donc quand le Maître de Potions moche et graisseux essaya d'entrer dans son esprit, Harry en connaissait assez pour savoir exactement ce qui se passait. Un '_Levicorpus_' suivi d'un '_Pello_' et le pathétique petit homme fut soulevé dans les airs par la cheville et expulsé, volant directement dans son placard à potions, le couvrant par incident d'une palette de différents cocktails.

Il fut moins que content et il y eu un petit duel impromptu, un que Harry perdit très rapidement avec perte et fracas, ayant pour résultat lui-même finissant ici, à l'infirmerie. ''Je n'apprécie vraiment pas cet homme.'' Déclara-t-il sèchement pour lui-même.

Madame Pomfresh l'entendit et se rua sur lui marmonnant des malédictions à voix basse tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au garçon aux cheveux noirs indomptables. Le Directeur Dumbledore était dans la pièce, il avait l'air tout bienveillant et grand-père gâteux au moment où l'infirmière finit. ''Il m'a attaqué avec de la magie noir de classe trois, je ne faisais que me défendre.'' Il déballa l'explication avant que le vieil homme ne puisse commenter. Attaquer en premier, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Dumbledore prit une pause, le temps de changer de tactique. ''En effet, notre estimé Maître Potioniste était loin d'être ravi regardant ce qu'il a appelé une 'attaque gratuite', et après une enquête plus approfondie, je me suis trouvé intrigué de la manière dont tu étais parvenu à prendre connaissance de l'art magique qu'est l'Occlumencie.''

''Bella m'en a un peu appris. Ça aide avec les Détraqueurs, pas beaucoup mais un peu c'est mieux que rien. Je ne savais pas que Rogue allait utiliser la Légimencie pour lire les pensées d'écoliers, donc je vais devoir apprendre des trucs plus avancés en plus de toutes préparations que je vais devoir faire pour cette stupide compétition.''

Il considéra les mots du garçon pendant un temps, incertain d'entendre la confirmation des inquiétudes de Sirius Black à propos de la relation d'Harry avec Mme. Lestrange. ''Tu ne peux pas attaquer tes professeurs sans être réprimandé Harry. Tu devras au moins avoir une retenue, pour aucune autre raison que de prévenir les autres de suivre ton exemple.''

''Je viens de vous dire que c'était de la légitime défense. Je refuse d'être puni pour les actes de cet homme et je suis entièrement préparé à aller devant le DJM si nécessaire.'' Il rencontra les yeux du vieil homme espérant transmettre la véracité de sa déclaration. Harry savait qu'ils n'écouteraient probablement pas les plaintes d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres en herbe, mais voulait être clair qu'il allait en faire tout un foin. ''Est-ce que _vous_ saviez qu'il utilisait la magie noire sur des mineurs ?''

Le Directeur prit une profonde respiration mais ne répondit pas, alors Harry changea de sujet. ''J'ai parlé à Hermione plus tôt. Vous lui avez donné un appareil qu'elle nomme Retourneur de Temps, avec ça elle a pu se jeter à corps perdu dans ses études l'année dernière. J'apprécierai si vous pouviez m'en trouver un pour que je puisse me préparer pour la compétition à venir.''

Les engrenages étaient clairement en train de s'activer dans la tête du directeur et il répondit avec : ''Que ferais-tu avec un tel appareil ?'' Bien que Harry aurait parié une bonne somme qu'il l'avait déjà découvert.

''Je veux avoir des jours de trente-cinq heures. Je vais enrôler Sirius pour m'aider. Probablement aussi me débarrasser des cours inutiles pour avoir plus de temps pour m'entraîner. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que tout cela est une tentative élaborée pour m'assassiner de façon assez spectaculaire, j'aimerais bien être aussi paré que je puisse l'être.''

''Faire une telle chose va te vieillir prématurément ...'' Il se perdit dans l'expression du plus jeune, une qui disait clairement qu'en réalité _vivre_ assez longtemps pour que cela devienne un problème mortel n'arriverait très certainement pas. ''… Je vais réfléchir à ta requête, Harry.''

Tandis qu'ils se séparaient, tous deux étaient conscients que les inquiétudes de l'autre avaient été réglées durant la conversation.

XXX

Harry se dirigeait vers le septième étage et ce que Patmol avait nommé la pièce Va-et-Vient, qu'apparemment les Maraudeurs avaient découvert pendant leur sixième année. Il passa devant deux Serpentardes de son année. Elles lui donnèrent un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à reconnaître et il les ignora malgré la confusion présente dans son esprit.

Dumbledore finit par lui donner un retourneur de temps parce que la magie de la Coupe de Feu le rendait incapable d'aider le Champion de son école, et il décida que si Harry devait se débrouiller seul pour le restant de l'année, alors il lui offrirait le peu d'aide qu'il pouvait apporter.

'Je pense que cela veut dire que je _suis_ réellement le Champion de Poudlard, même s'il n'y avait pas de nom d'école sur de bout de mon devoir de Défense qui a trouvé son chemin jusqu'à la Coupe.' Réfléchit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce jusqu'alors jamais connue.

''_Tarantallegra_'' Hurla une voix avant même que la porte ne soit fermée, forçant Harry a roulé maladroitement sur le côté pour éviter le maléfice dansant.

Ils échangèrent des sorts pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant qu'Harry ne finisse ligoter comme un cochon. En réalité, il a seulement eu deux ans d'entraînement formel, aucuns instructeurs compétents, donc résister aussi longtemps était un accomplissement en soi.

Sirius, bien sûr, ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce jugement. ''Nul. Je sais que tu serais nul, mais pas à ce point. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais à moitié décent avec la vitesse à laquelle tu apprenais de nouveaux sorts, mais en réalité tout ce que tu fais est juste faux, faux et faux.''

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine depuis la rencontre à l'infirmerie avec le Directeur, et ceci était la première occasion d'accomplir la moindre chose. Ça se passait durant l'une de ses leçons inutiles d'Histoire de la Magie où tout le monde dormait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait en fait _apprendre_ quelque chose à la différence du reste de ses camarades.

Après une éternité, Sirius laissa le garçon descendre et fut accueilli avec une longue série de jurons. ''Tu as essayé de m'attaquer dans le dos juste au moment où je venais d'entrer, je suis stupéfait d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.''

''Tu étais nul. Nous allons nous focaliser sur ton jeu de jambes et garder ton jet de sort efficace même si tu esquives en plongeant. Une fois que tu auras un niveau décent, nous pourrons revenir sur l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges. Combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes utiliser le retourneur de temps ?''

''Le reste de l'année, à moins que j'ai une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire, je veux devenir plus fort le plus rapidement possible et la guérisseuse de l'école dit que je devrais m'habituer à un différent rythme de sommeil dans un mois.''

''Et bien, nous avons deux semaines avant la Première Épreuve, et Albus m'a dit que Charlie Weasley était de retour au pays, et l'homme est un dresseur de Dragon de métier. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir un petit indice quelque part ?'' Harry se contenta d'un petit rire exaspéré à propos d'entorse aux règlements et ouvrit une slave de sorts sur l'animagus.

XXX

Six heures et une potion revigorante plus tard, tous deux se détendaient sur des chaises fournies par la pièce ré-ouverte. ''J'ai de plus en plus de regards étranges depuis que j'ai riposté face à Rogue.''

''Je parie, mais de quelle manière est-ce qu'ils sont différents du regard habituel que les gens ont sur toi ?'' Sirius avait découvert le résultat de plusieurs potions tombées sur son rival d'enfance hilarant. La moitié de ces cheveux manquait -ce qu'il corrigea plus tard en se rasant complètement- et un large plan de son visage fut orange fluo durant trois jours, tout cela _après_ qu'il se soit nettoyé. Ce à quoi il ressemblait avant de se laver valait vraiment le coup d'être vu.

''Ce n'est pas le regard 'Oh non, un Mage Noir va tous nous tuer' habituel, j'ai rencontré deux élèves de Serpentard sur le chemin d'aller et je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que j'ai déjà reçu avant.''

Sirius semblait un peu amusé et demanda avec légèreté : ''Est-ce que ces deux élèves ne seraient pas de sexe féminin par hasard ?''

''.. Ouais, et alors ?'' Répondit Harry, fronçant des sourcils.

''Alors...'' Incita l'homme, n'aboutissant à rien, il finit par abandonner. ''Alors, jeune homme ignorant, tu es le champion bad boy de l'école qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas être diabolique et qui peut s'en tirer quand il jette des maléfices aux professeurs s'ils l'ennuient, et ce, sans punitions. Ou tout du moins, ça ressemble à ça de leur point de vue, tu as aussi le truc séduisant de l'ex-condamné qui marche pour toi.''

Harry n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre et demanda avec confusion : ''Où tu veux en venir Sirius ?''

''Merlin, où est-ce que tu as passé ta vie, tu devrais être capable de t'en rendre compte tout seul.''

''En prison. J'ai vécu en prison toute ma vie, accouche avant que je te jette un maléfice.''

''Comme si tu pouvais me toucher, petit gars.'' Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il se débarrassait aisément du maléfice arrivant en utilisant un bouclier de duelliste. ''Certaines des filles du château tendent à penser que tu es un gamin fascinant. Bordel tu les as avec le 'pourrait ou pas être diabolique', mais avec le fait d'être un champion et tout le reste, je suis surpris qu'on ne t'ait pas servi de l'Amortentia encore.''

Mettant le gros de tout cela en attente pour le moment, il posa une question plus ou moins hors propos : ''C'est un philtre d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me dire quel goût il a ?''

Se frottant les sourcils, Sirius répondit : ''Ça a le goût de tes choses favorites. Un des amis d'Alice a réussi à m'en faire boire en septième année. C'est supposé changer selon la personne qui la boit... pourquoi ?''

''Je me demandais pourquoi mon verre était aussi délicieux hier matin, est-ce que on peut en acheter plus, j'aime vraiment le goût.''

''Est-ce que tu en en train de me dire que tu es immunisé à l'Amortentia ?'' Lâcha-t-il avec incrédulité. ''Attend, tu _as aimé_ le goût et veux en acheter plus ?''

''Je ne sais pas à propos d'être immunisé, mais j'avais ce délicieux breuvage avec mon petit-déjeuner hier et j'avais des pensées tendres sur une des cinquièmes années dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle ou quoi que ce soit et c'est passé quand ce fut mon tour d'être torturé par ce connard de Maugrey.''

Il réfléchit sur cette pensée un moment avant de la chasser de son esprit. ''Tu devrais te trouver une petite-amie, tu as juste à en prendre une qui semble intéressée et soit mystérieux avec elle. Ça te donnera quelque chose à faire quand tu ne t'entraîneras pas.''

''Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à faire déjà.'' Après y avoir réfléchi un moment, il pouvait essayer avec la 'pouffiasse vélane' pour aucune autre raison que le fait d'ignorer son aura semblait immensément l'emmerder. ''Je pense que ces deux Serpentardes s'appelaient Tracey et Daphné.''

XXX

C'_était_ en fait aussi simple que ce que Patmol avait dit. Donc Harry se retrouva accompagné à sa première visite de Pré-au-lard par une jolie blonde élancée et une plus petite mais tout aussi belle meilleure amie aux cheveux ébène. C'était quatre jours avant la première épreuve et Harry avait pris la journée entière pour se détendre et essayer d'apprécier la vie.

Il avait aussi fait de son mieux pour suivre les conseils de son parrain : 'rappelles-toi Harry, la moitié de tes remarques doit laisser entendre que tu es diabolique et l'autre moitié que tu es un bon gars. Donne un commentaire ambigu quand l'opportunité se présente et ne soit pas effrayé de te moquer un peu d'elles.' Il lui avait donné beaucoup d'autres recommandations mais comme la plupart des choses que Sirius disait, tout était contradictoire. Il était aussi étonnement bien informé sur le sujet 'fréquenter deux filles en même temps', ce qu'Harry ne prenait pas pour un bon signe, pour certains raisons.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rita Skeeter a pu écrire de telles choses sur toi.'' Durant l'examen des baguettes, Harry avait été introduit à une reportrice et, pour quelles perverses et probablement masochistes raisons, il avait découvert qu'il l'aimait bien. La femme était clairement une connasse toxique qui se foutait de tout sauf ce qui pourrait rendre son histoire aussi sensationnel que possible. C'était assez évident que la femme n'avait même pas essayé de cacher qui elle était, étant franche sur ses buts, encore que, de façon un peu tordue.

''J'ai pu peut-être lui avoir intentionnellement donnée quelques citations qu'elle aurait pu amplifier de manière disproportionnée.'' Répliqua-t-il au commentaire de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Elle sembla confuse par cette révélation. ''Intentionnellement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça, elle t'a fait paraître comme le genre de personne qui, bien que possiblement séduisant et clairement énigmatique, mange des bébés à la nuit tombée.''

''J'ai aimé comment elle a réussi à amener Pollux Black et que la raison de son Ordre de Merlin était pour l'assassinat d'un des ennemis du ministre de l'époque. Une histoire qui, je le sais de source sûre, est une fabrication complète car il a été récompensé pour avoir donné une grande pile d'or. Cependant elle l'a fait, et elle a réussi à fortement induire que mon usage de la même baguette voudrait dire que je vais sans aucun doute suivre ses traces malfaisantes.''

Entrant dans les Trois Balais, la lumière du soleil faiblissant, Harry parvint à rentrer dans une des amies de la fille française sortant, ce qui la fit heurter la vélane, qui finit soudainement par trébucher dans la boue. Un commentaire pas si discret que cela à propos de sa 'grâce' aurait été probablement répliqué par la violence, s'il n'était pas rentré en hâte dans l'établissement.

''Tu es _si_ diabolique Harry.'' Dit la blonde, pas si chastement.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.'' Rejeta-il d'un ton dédaigneux. ''Du vin ? On m'a dit que le rouge ici était étonnement bon.'' Une autre chose que Sirius avait mentionné, c'est deux-là étaient des adolescentes, elles avaient à peu près la même idée de ce qu'était un bon vin que lui, et être capable de pouvoir ordonner de l'alcool en étant mineur était sans doute un point bonus pour lui.

Quand il rencontra son parrain plus tard cette soirée, il s'exprima simplement sur le sentiment unique et irréfutable de ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui : '' S'embrasser à trois, c'est génial.''

XXX

''_Pupugi_'' taillade en spiral, remonté ''_Pupugi_''

''J'ai entendu que tu jouais sur les deux tableaux à la fois avec deux filles de Serpentard Harry.'' Réprimanda la fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Elle était encore un peu nerveuse autour de Harry mais son déplaisir face à la rumeur dépassait largement son niveau d'inconfort.

''_Pupugi_'' Un autre faisceau transparent sortit du bout de sa baguette en orme avant qu'il ne réplique : ''Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça Hermione ?''

''Neville était très contrarié hier soir et j'ai finalement réussi à lui faire dire la raison ce matin.'' Harry continua à tirer sur les cibles dans la Chambre sur Demande. ''Il n'était pas content avec certains de tes commentaires qu'il a entendu à propos de Bellatrix Lestrange, et il m'a raconté que tu passais du temps avec deux filles différentes.''

''C'est en même temps donc c'est difficilement 'jouer sur les deux tableaux', n'est-ce pas ? _Pupugi_'' Se tournant vers l'adolescente, il lui demanda : ''Pourquoi est-ce que Neville se soucierait de ce que je dis sur Bella de toute façon ?'' Apparemment le 'en même temps' était trop en dehors de son domaine d'expérience car cela prit un moment avant que les paroles du garçon s'inscrivent dans son esprit.

''Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère que quand il a prononcé son nom. Je pense qu'il aurait peut-être essayé de te blesser si tu avais été là.'' Harry se contenta d'agiter sa main impartiale et retourna à ses sortilèges surdosés. ''Es-tu nerveux pour l'Épreuve ? J'ai entendu Angelina parler de toutes les préparations qu'elle faisait et tous les Gryffondors qui l'aidaient.''

''Est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de porter les badges pathétiques de Draco ?'' Questionna-t-il, passant sous silence sa précédente interrogation car il _était_ en fait un peu nerveux. Qui ne le serait pas s'il savait qu'il allait affronter un Dragon dans moins d'un vingt-quatre heures.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre à l'affirmatif, Patmol entra avec un joyeux : ''Je l'ai. J'ai dû aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour l'acheter, et ça a coûté une somme ridicule, mais je l'ai.''

Il tendit une potion pourpre à son filleul qui remarqua : ''Ça n'a pas pu coûter si cher, ce n'est pas _si_ difficile à concocter. Je continue à penser que nous aurions dû choisir le genre sans scrupule tout pointu, ça aurait aidé à compléter l'image.

XXX

''Des Dragons ? Oh Seigneur, qui y aurait pensé. Quels genres de personnes font affronter des Dragons à des adolescents ? Je suis, pour une fois, surpris et sidéré par ce tournure totalement inattendue.''

La tente avec les trois champions inférieurs et un ancien batteur appelé Ludo Verpey regardèrent fixement le jeune garçon qui avait la témérité de débiter cela avec une telle absence de sincérité. Il tira un Suédois à museau court, bleu-gris et il fut prévu qu'il passerait en premier pour récupérer l'œuf doré. Les autres reçurent leurs dragons, un Vert Gallois pour Angelina et la princesse Delacour aurait l'honneur de faire face au Magyar à Pointes.

Quand elle fut seule, l'ancienne coéquipière de Harry grommela : ''Tu le savais depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?''

''Bien sûr, tout le monde le savait, pas toi ?'' Ah l'attitude du diable qui pourrait s'en soucier fit son effet sur la jolie poursuiveuse, spécialement quand elle remarqua que les autres avaient tous l'air de déjà en avoir connaissance. Donc il l'ignora et, après un geste de reconnaissance en vers Krum avec qui il n'avait aucun problème, il se tourna vers la magnifique Fleur et aussi sincèrement que possible, demanda : ''Voudrais-tu un peu d'aide avec le Magyar, ces choses peuvent être assez dangereuses tu sais.''

Les piques répétées au cours des dernières semaines, combinées avec l'_accidentelle_ bousculade dans la boue datant de quelques jours, firent que la femme française était plus agacée par Harry qu'elle n'était inquiète à l'idée d'affronter un Dragon. Tandis qu'elle exprimait son opinion sur le personnage de Harry Potter, il prit une potion pourpre et vieillit presque de trois ans sous ses yeux. Ignorant sa tirade en cours, il se para d'une élégante cape ornée de l'emblème des Potter et sortit affronter la foule, s'efforçant d'avoir l'aire imposant, le genre d'homme qui pouvait faire face à une de ces créatures avec aisance.

Scrutant le terrain, Harry nota la position de l'œuf doré et le fait que le Dragon Suédois était enchaîné au sol. C'était une bonne chose, il avait travail le sujet des dragons ces deux dernières semaines et savait que cette race était agile dans les airs mais moins capable à terre. Ils étaient aussi capables de produire une flamme bleue qui était une des plus puissantes de toutes races confondues.

''_Concussus, Confringo_''

Un flash de lumière et un rugissement assourdissant masquèrent le sort d'explosion. Les sortilèges de dommages directs étaient essentiellement inutiles contre des dragons, donc c'était plus une tape amicale qu'autre chose. Juste pour essayer d'avoir son attention.

Sirius lui avait dit que les yeux étaient leur point faible et, après plus de recherche dessus, aussi l'endroit sous leurs pattes/ailes. Essentiellement on peut seulement faire atteindre un sort à l'endroit où le cuir est fin ou entièrement absent, et ces endroits sont loin d'être facilement accessible.

Lançant quelques autres sorts et se faisant une idée de la limite des flammes de cette chose, il réfléchit au fait que son plan original avait échoué dès le début. Léviter des poids lourds et faire tomber la créature dans l'inconscience aurait été sympa mais il n'avait pas la concentration pour transfigurer des choses aussi lourdes, ni l'énergie pour agrandir une des pierres existantes.

''Et bien, ça ne me mène à rien...'' Marmonna-t-il. ''… J'ai besoin de me rapprocher.''

Il commença à transfigurer lentement un solide bouclier à partir d'un des rocher et, après trois minutes, Harry fut content de sa création, assez grande pour pouvoir se cacher derrière et assez résistante pour supporter le feu du dragon, il espérait. Jetant un sort d'allègement aussi puissant qu'il put, il mit à son bras gauche le bouclier de style médiéval et se dirigea vers la limite de portée de flammes du dragon.

Il entreprit de le harceler avec des '_Confringo_' répétés jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche ses flammes et que Harry doive se replier et prendre le coup. Ce n'était pas très puissant, dû à la distance, alors une fois la chaleur dissipait, il avança aussi rapidement que possible, resserrant la distance avant qu'elle ne puisse faire feu une deuxième fois.

Se recroquevillant derrière sa protection héraldique une fois de plus et il pensa : 'C'est probablement une très mauvaise idée.' tandis qu'une vague de chaleur s'abattait sur lui. Plusieurs parties de sa peau roussirent et des torrents énormes de sueurs sortirent de lui jusqu'à ce que les flammes du dragon finissent par diminuer, le laissant dans une tenue horrible mais fort heureusement en vie.

Se débarrassant du bouclier pratiquement détruit, Harry cibla le reptile à sept mètres lui : ''_Pupugi_'', et manqua largement la créature, sur la droite. ''_Pupugi_'' plus près, 'Bordel Harry, tu as juste à toucher l'œil.' Le Dragon récupérait pour une troisième flambée puisqu'il était encore trop loin pour utiliser ses dents ou griffes, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance. Sinon ce serait le moment du barbecue goût Harry Potter.

Prenant le temps d'une dernière inspiration, il commença les mouvements familiers de baguette, bien rodés après ces dernières journées. Une spiral, remonté ''_Pupugi_'', un sort coupant de haut niveau, le plus puissant qu'il connaisse, partit à toute allure vers l'œil gauche de l'imposant lézard bleu-grisé. Il pénétra profondément à travers la masse de chair en direction du cerveau.

Le côté droit de son corps tomba instantanément, avec les membres fonctionnels tremblant, entraînant la créature mourante dans un demi-tour brutal d'après ses hurlements remplis de douleur. Assez embêté par les bruits, Harry se tourna face à la foule et murmura ''_Accio Épée_'' tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette dans la direction de son parrain.

Empoignant l'arme incrustée de rubis qu'il eut une fois utilisée pour tuer un Basilisk, il avança vers la bête vaincue, enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans l'œil restant de la pauvre créature, une mort rapide pour un noble animal. Un qui était, comme Harry, enrôlé de force dans une compétition brutale pour le divertissement de sorciers et sorcières ignorants du monde entier.

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry Potter prit une vie de plus, cette fois sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

* * *

Note :

DJM ou Département de Justice Magique. Soit DMLE en anglais Department of Magic Law Enforcement

* * *

Merci pour lire, apprécier cette histoire et laisser des reviews !

On se revoit le mois prochain pour un nouveau chapitre avec l'entrée en scène d'un personnage génialisime que vous allez adorer, en tout cas moi je l'adore :)


End file.
